Kirby Chaos
by Fan of the fictions
Summary: One day, Sonic and Tails are running from Knuckles and then an event happens in which Kirby and the Kirby right back at ya gang get sucked onto the ever-so great(?) planet called Earth. Dr. Eggman notices this and plots to destroy both Sonic and Kirby. After they defeat AutoDOT, they realize that there are more characters to come!


Sonic and Tails are running from Knuckles's Power Glove.  
Sonic(Mostly running from Tails)said"Give it up Knuckles!"Looking back and seeing that Knuckles was gone he stopped,letting his guard down for a looked up and saw that Tails was gone. Sonic jumped up quicker than Shadow saying"WHAT THE!..."It wasn't long before Knuckles POPPED Sonic on the head!"HEY!WHAT THE?WHERE'S TAILS!?"

Knuckles said"Why are you asking me?I don't know!"  
"And I don't care."Sonic Thought. He looked up in a tree that was shaking very much,and he saw Tails chewing on a banana."Hey Tails,What the heck are you doing in that tree?"Sonic yelled."Eating a banana."Tails yelled getting Tails down Sonic relized that Knuckles ran off with the Chaos Emeralds."The'll never get it back!MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"Knuckles that exact moment he tripped and fell on a rock."Wow that was...kinda random."He kept running and tripped fell on a seems that Eggman placed buttons everywhere so that pressing one will fire a huge portal ball at Grand KNEW that he disabled them a LONG time ago,but he saw something a little different.

The cannon fired AWAY from Earth and directly at Pop Star Planet.

At Dedede's castle...

Kirby,Tiff,Tuff,Dedede,and somehow Meta Knight were having a pillow fight.  
"You pillow fight like a bunch of little girls!"Meta Knight came up right behind him and SLAMMED him with a pillow."Oh my gosh!"Meta Knight yelled "These pillows are filled with BABY BIRDS!" "Wow,Meta Knight is a lot weaker and stupider when SOMEONE hits SOMEONE with a star!"Dedede yelled"A star is my defence for a ROCK!"Kirby yelled back."I like 'The Midevil Sims'!" Dedede yelled 2 went in a fight with each of there started to use his stopped him and said"This is suposed to be a calm pillow fight,OK?"

The Portal Ball sent from Earth smashed into Dedede's castle!(Dedede screams like a girl.)The Portal Ball sucked them all in,closed up,and was redirecting back to Earth.

Sonic saw the Portal Ball coming back to Earth landing right in front of Portal Ball opened and shot out Kirby and the yelled"AGH,MY SHOE!"then asked"Who the heck are you?"Kirby asked"Right back at are you?" Sonic said"Sonic's my name,speed's my game!" Kirby said"My name's Kirby,so why is your name Sonic?" "Because of how fast I run."Sonic then ran around a crabot and spawned a tornado that threw the crabot into the ocean."...uhh"Kirby said "wow"Dedede said "How do you..."Tiff said "WOW,HOW DO YOU DO IT!?THAT'S AMAZING!"Tuff blurted out."Speaking of amazing..."Sonic ran onto a spring,flipped backwards,and yelled out GOOD,GREAT,AWESOME,OUTSTANDING,AMAZING! along with the moves he was doing."How do you..."Meta Knight said."So why is your name kirby?"Sonic said "I don't know,it just is."Kirby said.

"But I can do this!"Kirby dashed in place,jumped forward,and inhaled almost EVERYTHING in front of ,Tails,Dedede,Meta Knight,Tiff,and Tuff were hanging on to a he stopped inhaling,Sonic and the others fell off the deeply exhaled everything that he inhaled,but he started to choke on something."Are you are alright?"Sonic exhaled Knuckles and 5 of the Chaos Emeralds that Knuckles had."Oh you inhaled 5 of the Chaos Emeralds!Cool!"Sonic said"What are Chaos Emeralds?"Kirby asked."Chaos Emeralds are the source of power on this planet!"Sonic said"Why am I not in this story much?"Tails asked. Knuckles woke up thinking that he was just in a nightmare."Oh,guys.I started flying and I saw a pink blur,then I saw only darkness and stars everywhere.I think it was I saw a way out.I felt a slight tug,then I was pulled torward the way out!I saw the pink blur again...it was looking at me...then I blacked out."Knuckles thought he saw Hyper Knuckles inhaling him."I think I discovered a new ability for Hyper Knuckles!"then Knuckles blacked out again.

-  
Knuckles was starting to wake up so Kirby,Sonic,and everyone else  
ran away."Wait...HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY CHAOS EMERALDS!...  
...son of a..." Knuckles yelled back."I guess I can Kidnap Amy,  
again." Sonic yelled "STOP!" to everyone."What is it?" Tails  
asked."It's...a...CHILI DOG!" yelled Sonic as he dived for  
the chili dog."WAIT IT'S A TRAP!" A voice yelled.  
Sonic had already eaten half of the chili dog not noticing  
that a net fell over him."SONIC!" the voice yelled "That  
was for the fat pink thing over there!" she quietly yelled to  
Sonic."You mean Kirby?" Sonic whispered.  
"Yes whatever floats your boat" The voice said  
Sonic then relized who that voice belong to.  
Doria.  
"DORIA!? IS THAT YOU!?"  
Sonic yelled at the top of his  
thought that was a yell of terror and tried to inhale Doria.  
Doria then slightly pushed him aside as Kirby said "Hey!"  
"Yes,I have heard one of NME's monsters have came here"  
Doria immediately recognized who it was.  
"Doria!? LEADER OF MOBIUS' STAR WARRIORS!?"  
Kirby yelled,at the top of his watched  
from above as the trees as he saw the two star warriors  
were chatting about their planet issues."Who is that pink  
thing,what are star warriors,and...WHO IS NME?"Eggman  
exclamed.  
"Did you hear anything?" Sonic asked "No" Both Doria and  
Kirby said."So is there a Kabu with you?" Kirby asked "Yeah,  
he's in Station Square somewhere" Doria replied."Well,as  
Mario always says,LETS-A-GO!"Sonic said in an immitation  
voice of of them laughed and left.

Back with Eggman

"Well well well,looks like our star losers are going to Station Square.  
Just the perfect place for my new invention,AUTOBOT! *Looks at card*  
Oh,I mean AutoDOT,Yeah that's *coughs*  
HERHERHER *coughs* Jeez,the auther won't even let me LAUGH." Eggman said as  
he left.

At station square...  
Kirby,MK,Tiff,and Tuff:Wow!  
Dedede:(to himself) seen better.  
Sonic:Usually Chris is around here...but I have not seen  
him for a while.  
Dedede:(to himself) probobly because he's seen better,too.

At Eggman's lair

Chris:Let me go!  
Eggman:Oh not yet,I have to do something...

Back at station square...  
Doria:Chris was at home, last time I checked.  
Sonic:Yeah, maybe he is...  
ThatLittlePurpleThingThatDeliversDrEggman'sMail:Me ssage from Dr  
Eggman! *Places TV down*  
Eggman:Hey Sonic and Co.! Look what I ha-  
Dedede:WHY WASNT I IN WRECK-IT RALPH!?  
Eggman:I told you before,Disney played more Mario than any other Nintendo  
games!  
Dedede: WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYIIEEEEEEEE!  
Eggman:Let me talk! Ok,now what I was saying was...I have your silly little  
friend,Chris!  
*takes a minute to move the camera*  
Chris:Sonic help me!HE HAS A GIANT LASER POINTED AT ME...  
Eggman:Shhhhhhhh! You little brat...anyway if you want your freind  
back you have to get through my new freind,AUTODOT.  
Sonic and Doria:Chris!  
Dedede:I WAZZNT IN REX-ITS RALPH! WHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYIIIIIEEEE!  
Kirby:Will you be quiet!?  
Dedede: (pouting) ok.  
Eggman:AutoDot,an old invention that was never used,is a P-100 project I've  
been working on ever since my scanner said '2 CHAOS EMERALDS LEFT' I  
suppose you have the emeralds.  
Sonic and Doria: no.  
Kirby:yes.  
*exhales all 5 emeralds*  
Sonic and Doria:NO!  
Eggman:YES, I WAS RIGHT,Chris you owe me 5 dollars! Oh, I mean,AutoDot  
go after them!  
Kirby:...oops.  
Sonic: We have to see Kabu, and quick!

At Station Square...

ThatNewsGirlsThatIForgotTheNameOf:There seems to be one of Dr. Eggman's  
Devastating robots, leveling everything in its path!  
*explosion*  
There goes the coffee shop...

At Kabu's hill...

Sonic:Kabu,we need...  
Dedede:To know why I wasn't in Wreck-it Ralph!  
Everycharacterintheparty:BE QUIET!  
Dedede:OK,jeez...  
Sonic:anyway,we need to know what were up against

Kabu:AUTODOT, LEADER OF ALL THE PROJECTS (think about Shadow's death  
in Sonic Adventure) EGGMAN'S DESIRE FOR ALL THE EMERALDS HAS  
POWERED THE BOT'S DESIRE TO DESTROY SONIC AND SNATCH  
THE EMERALDS FOR EGGMAN TO GIVE HIM ULTAMITE POWER.  
EGGMAN HAS NEVER RELEASED THIS BECAUSE OF HOW SHADOW  
DESTROYED THIS IN HIS RESERUCTION.

Sonic:yeaaaaah,how did he come back to life?

Kabu:HAVE YOU SEEEEEEEEN THE WAY SONIC FANS ACTED WHEN  
SHADOW DIED? IT WAS LIKE MORTAL KOMBAT IN THE HQ!  
ANYWAY, AUTODOT'S WEAKPOINT IS INSIDE OF IT.  
THERE IS A BIG CRIMSOME DIAMOND THAT'S ATTACHED TO HIS  
ANTENADIS (Eggman thought up this to mean "heart") YOU WILL  
NEED TO ATTACK IT WITH A SUPER ABILITY 10 TIMES,AND  
HE WILL COLLAPSE.

Kirby: Super abilities,how am I supposed to get them?

Kabu:I THOUGHT YOU KNEW HOW TO SUPER INHALE?

Kirby:How do I OBTAIN them while I am inside AutoDot?

THERE ARE SEVERAL SPAWNERS INSIDE AUTODOT.  
THEY SHOOT OUT OF IT'S CANNONS WHEN IT NOTICES ENEMIES,  
BE CAREFUL.

Kirby:OK,now that we are informed-

Dedede:-let's defeat it and go send a very "colorful" note to Disney!

Kirby,Sonic,Doria,and Tiff:SHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT  
UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!

*Dedede's mouth gets covered in duct tape*

Dedede:mmmph mmp MMMRRRPH!

Sonic: SUMMON THE WARP ORB!

Kabu:WAAAAAARRRPP OOOORRRRBBB

A ball that is shining a very light color with a small blue line circling it  
comes out of Kabu's mouth,bouncing around for a second before landing  
directly in Doria's hands.

Kirby:Oooohhhh

MK:Ahhhhhh

Dedede:MMMMMMMMMMMrrrrrrrrrrrrr (BOOOOOOOOrrrrrriiing)

Kirby: so what's that?

Doria: Every star warrior needs a warp item,and every planet has a different  
atmasphere,forcing the yellow,mushy gush in Kabu to form an extrordinary  
shape and morphs 10% of Kabu's energy to make its telepathy power avalible,  
giving the nearest Star Warrior the person who truly loves and  
cares about the Warrior can summon the item.

Dedede:MMMMMMMMMMMrrrrrrrrrrrrr (BOOOOOOOOrrrrrriiing)

Kirby:Oh shut up,will ya?

Doria:On Earth,the atmosphere will wither away corners,roll around,and phase the  
stretchy object until it looks like a Warp Orb can teleport any Star  
Warrior who is holding it to any place on earth,and,with ultamite upgrading,any  
place in the universe!It also gives the telepathy ability to anyone who holds it.  
For example, Kirby, your thinking of dreams about you and Takoori-

Kirby:That's for me to know,and you to find out.

Tiff:Wait,so all the Kabus connect to each other,right?

Doria:Yes,why did you a-

Tiff:KABU, SEND THE WARP STAR!

Kabu:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARP STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Kirby's very energetic warp star suddently bursts out of Kabu's mouth,  
twisting,turning,going up and down,trying to tell everyone dangers coming

Kirby walks over to it trying to figure out what's wrong.

Kirby:What's going on?

The Warp star smacks into Kabu,splitting in 5 shards,and then,due to those  
weird cartoon physics,puts itself back together again,turning blue and falling  
straight into the ground.

Sonic:...Well...That was anti-climactic.

Kabu:THE WARP STAR WAS TRYING TO SAY THAT THERE IS A WEIRD  
DISTURBANCE IN THE FABRIC OF TIME.

The Warp Star slowly got up and showed a video of what happened.

-Flashback-

The Warp Star had left Pop Star in search of Kirby going directly to Earth.  
It found itself into the woods when it suddently crashed directly into Knuckles.  
"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! Wait,you didnt happen to see a blue antromopedic  
hegdehog with a very inventive orange two-tailed unreal fox,have you?

The warp star nodded no.

Knuckles:THEN GET OUTTA MAH WAY!

Knckles pushed the warp star away and ran,being followed by Sonic and Tails.

The warp star saw Knuckles trip over 3 times,1 over a rock,2 over buttons.

The two buttons sent out two portal balls,one being really fast,one being as slow  
as a turtle.

-Flashback Over-

Kirby:So,one came to get me and other people on my planet,but where is the  
other one heading?

Sonic:We'll worry about that later,AutoDot is attacking station square!

Kirby,Tiff,Tuff,MK,and Dedede hopped above the warp Kirby was  
starting to drive off,Sonic asked...

WHAT are you DOING?

Kirby:We are about to go to Station Square...

Sonic:Cant you just say where you want to go?

Kirby:No,our Warp Star is different than your Warp Orb.

Sonic: Oh,OK now let's go!

Sonic said 'to Station Square' and with that,Doria,Tails(who I dont  
think is mentioned alot in this story),and Sonic were there.

Random Person: OH GOODNESS,WHAT DA - IS THAT

Sonic:I'm Sonic-

Random Person: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH...ok

Kirby and everyone else on the Warp Star arrived later.

Random Person: OH GOODNESS,WHAT DA - IS THAT

Kirby:I'm Kirby-

Random Person:...ok

AutoDot:*sounds like shrek* I AM AUTODOT.  
TASTE MY LAZERS!

Lazers are fired everywhere and seizure-giving lights are  
flying (Think about that banned episode of pokemon that  
had an eplosion of colors WAY to fast for minds to catch up)

Dedede:MMMM EEEEEEEE (MAH EYESSSSSSS!)

Doria:Let's go in!

Kirby:I think I have something in my pocket...

Kirby digs in his pocket and pulls out a picture-

Kirby:WRONG THING *balls up paper and throws it halfway across  
the city* Here it is!

Kirby pulls out a milsecond Orb (think about Mario Party 7)

Kirby: Doria grab on! Tai...I mean Sonic...grab on!

Doria and Sonic grabbed a seperate part of the orb while Kirby  
opened it.

Everything went slower...

Sonic: What the heck is going on?

Kirby and Doria: milsecond Orb

Sonic:*notices numbers in the corner of his eyes and turns around,  
only to see numbers right in front of him* I think I'm going crazy  
guys,I see numbers!

Kirby: Thats just how much time we have before this thing wears off.

-54 'seconds' left-

Kirby:So here's the plan,we run to the back of AutoDot and open the  
back we find the power we take it -  
wait-where is Sonic?

Doria:*points to the back latch,which is broken*

Both of them hear Sonic screaming like a maniac followed by the sounds  
of breaking.

Kirby:...or that

They head inside seeing Sonic covered in bruises and jabbed in the arm  
by a sharp robot part.

Sonic:I FEEL INVINCIBLE! WOOOOOOOOO!

He spin dashed into a heart shaped item,which knocked him back,getting  
even MORE bruises.

Kirby: What are you doing?

Sonic:Defeating the robot,duh-

*Explosion sounds*

Sonic: OH SNAP,IT'S EXPLODING

Doria:RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Kirby:*already left*

-3 seconds left (until orb wears off and until blast)-

MK:EVERYONE! EVACUATE THE AREA!

-2 second left-

Doria:Sonic come on!

-1 second left-

Sonic:Just wait,I dropped my ring-

MK: Oh dear,

Dedede:*Tape melted from blast* DORIA,NOOOOOOOOOO I  
NEVER GOT HER NUBER! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

Kirby and Doria land on him.

Dedede:*Screams like a cow*

Tails:THEY'RE ALIVE-burnt,bruised,BUT ALIVE!

Kirby: ow

Doria: ow

Sonic:(falling from sky) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
(Hits solid ground) ...ow.

Dedede:GET OFF ME! *Shoves them*  
Oh,I'm SO sorry-

Kirby: It's okay...

Dedede: I wasnt talkin' to you! I was talking to Dora...er...Doria!

Doria:Um... It's okay(?)

A random TV falls from nowhere.

ThatLittlePurpleThingThatDeliversDrEggman'sMail:  
Sorry,I dropped know,butterfingers,yeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh...  
anyway MESSAGE FROM DR. IVO "EGGMAN" ROBOTNIK!  
*turns tv on*

Eggman:Well,Well, 've defeated 's to late for  
Station square computer sensed a gigantic giganightslearoid  
(big dark T-ball) heading directly for this spot!AutoDot set it to go  
to Mobius-but since it was defeated,The line of teleportism broke,  
causing the giganightslearoid to go out of place and move torward this  
area!

Kirby:Sonic,why didnt you follow the plan?

Sonic:Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz,I'M AWESOME!


End file.
